


[迦周/迦狂周]不要在春天走进另一座果园

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 玩尾巴小作文私设弓周狂周不能靠太近是因为共享感官标题改自鲁米的诗集
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Arjuna Alter | Berserker, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Alter的尾巴耷拉下来，一动不动伏在雪白床单上，像是某种冬眠的爬行动物。

尾巴的主人侧躺下来抱着枕头，心平气和，任由他研究这截赘生骨骼的构造。迦尔纳怀疑他是否有意识到接下来会发生什么。他的眼睛蓝得近乎纯黑，盛着滚滚逝水，广袤星空，其中没有泪水，没有怒火或怨嗔，连他的形影映上去也是模模糊糊的。

尾巴虽然长期裸露在体表，缺乏遮蔽的衣物或保暖的毛羽，触感却温热而光滑，类似哺乳类的表皮，与其他肢体无异。它无意扫开他，只在掌下轻轻弹动，分岔的末梢随即缠住他的手腕，附到最近的攀缘物上。

他见过Alter尾巴一剪，活生生抽断了那匹娜迦的脊骨。Master总算合上嘴，惋惜地掂了掂猎获物：”结果这趟来迪瓦尔还是一个真理之卵都没有……不过辛苦了，迦尔纳，阿周那。”

“阿周那？”

三年前他们同时响应迦勒底的召唤，两人相拥而眠度过了几百个夜晚，他自认自己对阿周那的了解不会在Master之下。迦勒底少女抢在他发表社会性死亡话题之前连忙解释：“抱歉，阿周那Alter是新来的Berserker。今天是你们第一次正式见面吧，Alter不想说些什么吗？”

“苏利耶之子。我已和他毫无关系了。”

他很好奇，Alter究竟有多了解他和阿周那的真实关系。他们被编到同一队时总是一言不发，他也多次目击Alter在餐厅和马嘶，和邪龙圣女，和帕尔瓦蒂或伽内什神在一起，阿周那却不在其列，追问Master时她又闪烁其词。阿周那在此期间同时被中央管制室抽调，参与达芬奇主持的机密项目。他已经连续两星期独自入睡了。

“理解不能。因此你基于生理冲动，把我识别为真正的阿周那？”

尾巴猛地滑出他掌心，示威性地一下一下拍着床垫。Alter本人完全剔除了那些多余的情绪，漠然依旧，换了只手支着脑袋。如果说他的尾巴所能传达的信息像冰上的海豹，他真实的意识就是密度过大、九成沉到海平面以下的冰山。

“你当然是阿周那。你很介意？”

“无所谓。万一你产生相应需求，可以提示我切换成情感更加外露的灵基。”

“没必要再迎合别人，改变你自己。”

Alter冷眼看着他重新捉住那条尾巴，从肌肉发达的尾骨探向血管和神经分布更加密集的根部，先是手，进而是嘴唇和牙齿。

“你似乎寄托了一些错误的幻想。”尾巴如蛇一般窜起，强韧的中段绞上他手臂猛地拽倒他，转而用末梢挑起他下巴，“我并不完全是阿周那。”

要是他乐意，他现在就可以一击打碎迦尔纳颧骨，或者刺穿他嘴唇，扎透舌骨，在他后脑处捅出一个贯通的血洞。

他极力按捺着那欢喜得发抖的声音，反抱住Alter无愧战士之名、也有着神的轻逸的肢体：“确实如此，‘招致终末之人’哪。但只要我尚能唤起你比爱情更可怖、比仇恨更深沉的热情，我就知道我仍在追求同一个灵魂。”

尾巴思考着，松开他右臂的箍制，却伸长末梢，虚虚盘在他锁骨上：“宿舍区禁止私斗。”

“你的杀意简直和阿周那一模一样。”

Alter眼中终于闪现一丝阴霾，虹膜颜色随之由黑转蓝，像冰盖末端崩解入海之际绽出的淡色裂痕：“烦人的男人。确实，那旧灵魂的灯火在拒绝无视你，严重干预了这个灵基的判断力。

做你要做的事吧。只要你所言非虚，‘阿周那’理应以同样的欲望回应你。”

Alter俯趴着，不忘把枕头垫到腹下抬高腰部。尾巴倒卷起来，撩开披散白发，露出残留着翅根状金色疤痕的肩胛。

它懒洋洋扫过他鼻尖，被他一口衔住，浅浅咬过薄皮包裹下的骨棘，便抗议性地戳戳他脸颊。“你想找个新的性伙伴？我记忆中的迦尔纳是个冷淡的男人。”

“我——”

“看来你该换个新的认证锁了，迦尔纳。我妨碍到你们了吗？”

“……琐事。”

来客比他们还要落落大方，无视了迦尔纳径直坐到床头。另一个阿周那慢条斯理，一个指尖一个指尖扯松褪下洁白的手套，把它们整齐叠好，搁进制式床头柜。Alter下意识依偎过去，枕着他大腿，任由他爱抚那对非骨非石的长角。角上磷光游动，与阿周那润泽的深色肌肤一样，映得Alter的脸孔更加殊无血色。

“你太松懈了。怎么会连我走到你背后都毫无所觉？”

迦尔纳也没放开Alter的尾巴，沉着地自我辩护：“我正在努力分辨你和Alter的灵基差别。”

“他刚刚称呼我‘阿周那’。”

“容我先行为他解释一下。先说结论吧：达芬奇已经成功验证出来了，我和Alter之前一直避免相遇，其实是因为Alter不同于其他以英灵侧面现世的亚种从者，他几乎就是同一个‘阿周那’。我们一旦距离太近，将会共享大部分感官和记忆。”

“所以你准备阻止我吗？”

“正相反，”阿周那微微笑着，把意外温顺的Alter抱到胸前，“我还想探究一些迦勒底运营部未发现的秘密。”


	2. Chapter 2

迦尔纳马上一口答应下来：“那就如你所愿。”

阿周那半是嗔怪：“你也太心急了。”Alter则小声批评：“又一个不看完全部授权条款就点击‘同意’的用户……”

他把Alter的尾巴在手腕上绕了一圈，想着如何打个水手结，来回打量他们如出一辙的脸孔，两双颜色深浅不一的眼睛。

“我想不出，你会出于别的愿望请求我，般度之子。”

阿周那不置可否地认可了他的结论，继续追问：“你觉得Alter如何？”

“他不知情，也未参与其中，直到你铁了心把他拖进来。”

阿周那语带讥诮：“如果不是你先把他拉进你的房间，我几乎就要相信你了。”

“你在暗地监视我，本就想促成此事。”

“我还嫌你动作太慢了。”

阿周那被拆穿了也一派自得，探手梳开Alter的蓬乱头发，直直委落到自己膝上。

他们的关系从来算不上和睦，上了床更是如此。迦尔纳唯独喜欢吃东西，迦勒底一周一换的菜单都会认真品尝。不过玉藻猫盘点后厨时失手把盐装进放糖的调味罐，……第二天他也照吃不误。口腹床笫之欢，无非是作一时休整，往这临时虚构的肉身中填进燃料，任其被灵魂之火挥霍殆尽。但色欲与睡眠是他得以接近阿周那的唯一手段，他们同寝时，他方能品味出些许为人的乐趣。

他没头没尾地说：“Alter被召唤之后，你突然开朗了不少，现在我明白了。”

“明白什么？”阿周那又笑了，喉咙里轻轻一响。Alter的动摇情绪一闪即逝，恢复回置身事外的态度，看着他们像观察一对小猫小狗。

“明白了这里只有一个阿周那。”

那几天阿周那显而易见健谈起来，热情搭讪每个同队从者，还跟着俄里翁闯进希腊人的酒会，把自己灌得烂醉。Master被他吓得够呛，一度考虑传唤整个医疗班临危待命，最后还是迦尔纳把他扛了回去。那晚难得无事发生，他安分守己，由着他脱去鞋袜扶到卧室就睡死了。他嗅着潜入他发间的酒香，没发现其他异状，思绪万千，在同一张床上和衣而眠，多日后才察觉到：阿周那不自然的亢奋之中已隐伏着Alter的自肃与沉默。

但即使他融化成一滴水淌进大海，蒸发上升为雨气，再凝聚成云飘到须弥山上，迦尔纳仍有信心认出他来。

“你太自以为是了。看来还是我更了解你一些。”

“例如避战不前，故意隐藏行踪，等着我去找Alter。”

“我能继续等下去，直到你露出破绽。所以我有说错吗？你就算登上英灵座，”阿周那拖长声音，“也是个既冒进又欠缺耐力的男人。”

他又醉了，就像那个酩酊之夜一样。希腊从者横七竖八躺了一地，迦尔纳好不容易摆脱勾肩搭背的阿喀琉斯和赫克托尔（他们醒酒之后绝对会后悔的），踢开一只滚落的双耳瓶，在阿尔戈号船员的合唱伴奏下发现了异父弟弟。

阿周那居然霸占了一张躺椅。他酒品不错，看起来只是趴在榻上浅寐，一只手垂落床边。平时他体温比迦尔纳稍低，所以更不乐意被他无所事事抱在怀里；他坐下来察看情状，思忖如何把饮者平安搬回去，冰凉的黄金耳环扫过他脖颈，阿周那惬意地长叹一声，顺势歪到他身上。

他犹在梦中，睡意朦胧。“王兄，怎么你也在这里？时候不早了，明天祖父和德罗纳大师要考问功课……”

迦尔纳被这支言语之箭射中，顿时欲念全无。他可以忍受他们血脉相连，忍受不了此刻阿周那平静的脸。

他千百次看过阿周那面色铁青，恼羞成怒，隐忍不言，咬着他肩膀流泪，也无从解释那股窜进他胃底结冰的焦躁感。迦摩想避开帕尔瓦蒂母子时偶尔与他拼桌用餐，她听得多，说得少，表情随之越来越难看，连之前点的柠檬蛋糕都一口未动就起身告辞。

“自私的爱，当事人才能独自领会品尝。另外，别把我们的谈话透露给那个拿着湿婆法宝当宝具的家伙！”

“真是游刃有余啊。‘阿周那’原来会任由你原地走神记挂旁人吗？”

“如果我有了思念的对象，也会向你一一列举。”

“那他也太可怜了。”阿周那闻言叹息，拍了拍Alter屁股。尾巴迅速挣脱束缚，竖立鳞片刮伤他掌心，电光石火千钧之雷当头劈落，他被那股猛力掀翻到床尾，才迎上Alter死水般的蓝眼睛。

他骑到迦尔纳腰上，不动如搅乳海时的俱利摩，尾巴不容分说地插到他股间，逼他岔开双腿：“解开铠甲吧，苏利耶之子。毫无学术价值的交尾行为……”

始作俑者笑吟吟挪到床的另一头：“只要你配合，我保证Alter不会伤你太重。”他伏下来，黑发轻拂迦尔纳胸膛，屈起指尖描画血红宝玉的形状，潮热呼吸扑进他耳道，“像你拥抱我一样取悦Alter。我切实知道，他已经兴奋起来了。”

他依旧披着纯白灵衣，底下紫藤色的内衬却先分解成了金色的魔力粒子，乳头勃起的轮廓清晰可见。迦尔纳抓住最后的理智问：“你有知会过Master你的计划么？”

“为什么？这种琐事，没必要打扰Master吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

他还是不死心：“但是你们打破禁令贸然同处一室，Master该有知情的权……”

“你把Master叫到这里来，她又能挽回些什么？难道你指望她能将我们分开？”阿周那的嗓音一瞬间拉高了，如击金铁。当年他便如此孤骑深入，问候俱卢诸将士，高傲有余而从容不减，“既然我决心做成此事，三界神也无从阻止。”

“重夺三界神也为之震撼的权能？这就是你和Alter合谋设局的理由？”

阿周那的瞳仁专注地放大了一圈，呈现与Alter相同的剔透蓝色：“为什么不呢？我想取回生前的力量，为Master竭诚尽忠。何况现在我一迎接你的视线，就无法忍受这个干瘪软弱的身体……”

迦尔纳受伤的掌心传来阵阵温热，原是被他捉住手腕，仔细舐掉渗出的血迹。他的指尖拂过他赤裸胸膛，用指甲在苍白近乎无血的皮肤上掐出片片爱痕。

他反手抚摸阿周那略微丰满一些的下唇：“那就叫Alter下来。至少让我碰你。”

“不行。怎么能坏了规矩？”异父弟弟脸一扭，轻而易举逃出他掌心，“你已选了Alter，我们也正准备和你公平比赛。就像在俱卢之野一样，日落之前，单打独斗，衾枕即是战场，卒子对卒子，战车对战车，象对象，马对马。

如果你应付完Alter尚有余力，我会考虑一下你的提议。”

他重又把目光投向从未改观、洁白如故的天花板：“太危险了。”

“危险到能真的杀了我们，将我们拖入死地，切身重温印度异闻带的‘迦尔纳’和‘阿周那’的记忆？光是想一想，我都会背脊发抖，那实在……”

阿周那Alter替另一个自己补完：“求之不得。所以你害怕了，苏利耶之子。”

“别对我使激将法。”

“你‘研究’Alter尾巴时可没有这么洁身自好。在这盏灯下，无数次贪求过我，一瞥之下足以把我燃烧成灰，吮干我骨髓的男人，他去了哪里？我以为你的执着是唯一永垂不朽之物。”

“那它尚未冲昏我的头脑，唆使我远离从者的职责。”

“你的顾虑，我明白了。”

此时此刻，他的心脏却猛地被揪紧了，四肢百骸深处，涌出那最为熟悉的兴奋感。阿周那确实言出必行，循规蹈矩：他一把甩掉他的手，用魔力整理衣着，作势离去。Alter以眼角余光留意着他的动作，反而更提防他一些。

迦尔纳的灵核寄宿父亲神力，远比常人灼热，滴上皮肤汗水、鲜血、唾液转瞬蒸发，都不容易留下印子，只余胸前的指痕渐渐变冷，泛红发紫。疼和痒意肿胀绽裂，漏出一丝快感。阿周那用指腹压过这片珊瑚色的斑痕，冷静辩白：“看来我误解了你的高尚用心。这样吧，你解开铠甲，让我们看一眼你的下身，证明你不曾动情、心如铁石，我和Alter马上离开这个房间。

达芬奇提过，医疗组有意召唤某位犹太裔奥地利心理学家，因为现有人手不足以排解Master的‘青春期烦恼’。”他只看见阿周那的双唇犹沾着细细血丝，柔媚而无意义地翕动着，“明天我会跟南丁格尔夫人预约咨询，将我们四年来的隐情向他和盘托……”

Alter扑了上来，令他把一切言语咽回腹中。

他下意识搂过Alter白发苍苍的脑袋加深这个吻，十倍凶狠地吮吸、啜饮、啃咬回去，瞧着后者不到一息就目带泪光，错乱气息全喷到他脸上。他知道自己不可能瞒过阿周那。他的灵魂、理智和肉欲都无从拒绝阿周那。

Alter沉下腰，露骨地摩擦他绷得发疼的胯股。黄金甲露水般消散，Alter探手拢起他们耸立阴茎开始套弄时倒忘了脱手套——何况他新造的灵基还是处子，手法之生疏，就连一旁的阿周那也有些脸色不善。

“事先提醒你一句，如果你弄伤了迦尔纳，‘在模拟器以外的场所酿成人身事故’，我们可是会被阿斯克勒庇俄斯一起约谈，把来龙去脉都交代清楚的。”

Alter百忙之中应了一声：“海绵体充血不足。我知道。”他没停下手上的粗鲁动作，干脆变本加厉，用手掌裹住他的睾丸，从囊袋一路揉搓到茎身和龟头。这个距离足够迦尔纳数清他低垂的睫毛，紧皱的眉头，也心知肚明最好不要在此时夸赞挑逗他。阿周那被迫取悦他时总像一条发怒的蛇。

渗出的前液滴落Alter掌心，终于起到了些许润滑作用。他乘着那飘飘然毛发贲张的悦乐趁机问道：“你真的乐意吗？”

“黏膜接触，以及体液交换而已。”那双蓝眼睛重新转向他，折射出他的形影。Alter用仅容他们两人听清的音量答复他：“事到如今，你还有余力关心这种琐事。”

“我始终在意你的感受。”

“那别忘了你曾为‘阿周那’舍弃了亲情与和平，抛下了王位与荣耀，置主君之野望、千万人的性命于险境，只欲与他一战。”Alter见他的下体已硬得像一柄弯刀，斜挑着自己小腹，便往前挪了挪坐位，被浊液打湿的臀缝夹紧他阴茎，不遗余力地撩拨着他。

“来吧，苏利耶之子。一旦我败下阵来，就告诉你‘我的’迦尔纳的下场。”


	4. Chapter 4

“那真可惜。你对‘阿周那’太有信心了。”

“而你想法的愚蠢（无价值）程度，在我经历的轮回中可谓登峰造极。”

Alter的声音放得更轻了一些。方才的怨憎之情宛然是个谎言，他神色木然如故，只在他拂开他眼前碎发时不耐烦地躲了躲。阿周那本人紧盯着他们床上翻覆的一举一动，却夹紧腿，两手按住膝头坐得更直，双颊浮上可疑的红晕。迦尔纳抚摩他冰凉的大腿，干脆抱过他滚到床的另一边。罪魁祸首在他们背后啧出一声。

“又在干蠢事。”然而Alter的尾巴不动声色缠上来，一圈圈紧盘到他腰间，看不出是要挤断肋骨、压瘪胸腔，就此勒毙他，还是束缚住交尾对象，从容地慢慢享用。

光是小腹间凶器相抵他便硬得发疼。Alter捧起那块青筋毕现的软肉，对光查看指缝间黏连拉丝的浊液：“你只和阿周那或者说阿周那的躯壳性交。以青年人的生理水平衡量，也有次数过密之嫌。

不觉得无聊吗？”

“我怎会厌倦你？我们每次重逢，你的魅力都在成百上千倍滋长。”

“废话少说为妙。”Alter的目光穿透他，打量着迦勒底后勤处统一订购的制式单人床，两周一换的白色床单和枕套（当然他们送洗寝具远远不止这个频率），“你已了解过了，我和阿周那共享感官和记忆，而非肉体的实际经验。

我的举动，可能会很粗暴。稍微忍耐一下吧。”

如果他能放弃准备给迦尔纳做男科检查的学术精神，这个建议还是颇有吸引力的。他无法不将Alter看做另一个阿周那，但一到拥他入怀，才发现他体表有如冷血动物，毛发远比阿周那稀疏细软，皮肤光滑凉爽，几近无汗，却在他一心一意的打磨下渐渐发烫，将要迸出火花来。

“你想把我们认知为同一个体，还是把我们区分开？”

“你们想变成完全相同的两片雪花吗？”

迦尔纳挪到床边，换了个姿势岔开腿，俯视着Alter一路碎吻过去，那张似曾相识的脸埋到他胯下，一丝不苟舔干净漏进掌心的腺液，才含进他手口并用套弄起来。阿周那往往不情不愿，偶尔松口任他宣泄，过后还会生闷气，连续好几天拒绝亲他。Alter最缺的不是技巧，而是羞耻心。

“反正是无谓的体液流失。射在我嘴里吧。”

话是此说，Alter手上也没闲着，显然不乐于看见他有别的选择。他屈起食指指尖，抠弄他微张的尿道口，再仔细吮掉沿着自己手套淌下的残精，如饮甘露。迦尔纳闷哼一声，只觉得全身血液都往下体涌去，紧咬牙关瞧着又一滴浊白的精浆在对方玩弄下被挤出前端，颤巍巍凝聚成形，终于不堪重力作用滴落下来，弄花Alter漂亮的鼻尖。

维持理性也成了一种奢望。他竭尽全力按下射精冲动，以免一泄千里，白白洒到Alter脸上或者肚子上，鼓动着发涩的舌头：“为什么？你讨厌我插进去吗？”

“——因为他以为你在他嘴里发泄一通，就没有余力在里面射出来了。”

阿周那冷冷的声音追上他们俩。被冷落的Archer不知何时也爬上床来，趴在迦尔纳肩头，审视Alter如何借助自己的经验，努力取悦共同的宿敌。

幸好Alter比他坦率，不忘诚实作答：“基于目前掌握的材料，我有充分理由相信插入式性行为缺乏效率。到了最后，阿周那总是因为魔力不足或者轻度缺氧昏过去。”

“呃。”阿周那在他腰窝处狠狠掐了一把，阻止他发表更多高见。

他的反应被Alter解读为不满的表示：“是我话太多，冒犯到你的兴致了吗？我随时可以改。”

那你就不像他了。他拉Alter起来，正想进入正题，阿周那先发制人，一把扯过Alter把他掀翻：“等等。你先躺下。”

为免压着Alter尾巴，两个“阿周那”都自然而然侧身卧倒，脸朝着脸，四目相对。Alter刚才解开了下身的装束，反倒晃晃悠悠裹着黄金胫甲；阿周那仍没脱下长可及踝的外袍，长裤鞋袜却已消失无踪，挂住甘迪梵箭袋的三重腰带，得以勒进他泛着汗光的深色肌肤。

要不是迦尔纳实在心如火焚，还能多欣赏一会儿。他晃了晃脑袋，强压怒气下了最后通牒：“如果你们本就能相互爱抚达成灵基同步，就换个地方。”

阿周那脸上酡红晕成一片，不忘冷嘲热讽：“我可没有那样想过。你忍不下去了？”他故意掰开Alter大腿，捋了捋他半勃的器官。软垂的尾巴一瞬间通电般绷直了，气势全失，待那阵痉挛平息后便谄媚地缠住阿周那小腿。

“我们之间的距离和差别，比你想象中的更小。我们当然能绕开你直接交换魔力，调整灵基各取所需，但Alter被迦勒底召唤系统压制的潜力太高，就算是我也无法全盘照收。

他曾吞噬了迦梨的神性。请你效仿世尊湿婆所为，用身体承受她的烈怒吧。”

他不确定迦尔纳听进了多少。兄长仿佛连影子都自有质量，摇曳着沉重的热浪，淋上他们周身。阿周那往Alter紧缩膣口里探进第二根手指时，迦尔纳压了上来，扶着阴茎埋入他被腰带箍得更紧的结实大腿。


End file.
